


Pretty Face

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from kbrand5333 <br/>Mud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Face

**Pretty Face**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 215  
 **Prompt from kbrand5333**  
Mud

 **Pretty Face**  
Gwen slammed on the accelerator of her car and nothing happened.

“It’s stuck I'll go give it a shove.” Arthur said as he got out of the car. 

“Sorry but I couldn't just hit the little bunny.” Gwen said.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he approached the back of the car. 

He leaned his shoulder into the car and yelled. “Hit it now!”

The car lurched forward and Arthur lost his footing. He landed in the same puddle the car just left. Which wouldn't have been so bad but he landed face first in the mud.

With the car safely on the black top road, Gwen went to see if Arthur was all right.

Gwen couldn't help but giggle as she saw Arthur sitting on the ground covered in mud.

“It’s not funny Guinevere.”

“No I pay for mud wraps at the spa and you just got one for free. Don't worry Arthur they do wonders for your complexion.”

Arthur glared at her and got a handful of sticky mud. “Then how about a free facial.”

Gwen ran back to the car and locked the doors. She threw the box of tissues out the window and yelled. “Sorry!”

Arthur shook the mud off of his hand and grabbed the tissues. He vowed to get even.


End file.
